Talk:Equalizer
Variants |damage = 61 |accuracy = 81.4 |fire_rate = 1.6 |magazine = 6 |notes = +50% Reload Speed, +10 Ammo Regeneration, +55% Damage |image = Brutal_equalizer_21.png }} |202 |88.8 |1.6 |6 | x2, +50% Reload Speed |image = Equalizer.png }} |258 |83.9 |1.9 |6 |+200% melee damage, +50% Reload Speed, +13 Ammo Regeneration |image = Raw equalizer 31s.png }} |442 |88.1 |1.6 |3 | x3, +60% Reload Speed, +16 Ammo Regeneration, |image = lightning_equalizer 40.png }} |632|88.8|1.6|2 |+18 Ammo Regeneration, +60% Reload Speed, +93% Damage |image = EQ10 BLOODY EQUALIZER.JPG }} talk I would have to agree about the excessive amount of variations on this page. We should just have the most powerful version, or with the highest level requirement. Also, I think that screenshots taken on the pc should replace ones where a camera is used to take a picture of the screen. --M0nsterChef 00:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are we adding as many variations as possible to the table? Or are we only adding a few variations so show that there are different variations of elemental damage, scopes, bayonets, etc? I have screenshots of several more Equalizers which I can upload, but having too many variations on the page may not be a good idea. Anyone else have an opinion on this? --HybridDragoness 08:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : I figure enough to show variation. If you've got a prefix that's not up here, or a much stronger example. That sort of thing. --Raisins 20:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Found a 'duplicate' redundant page of this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/EQ12_Equalizer --HybridDragoness 06:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Zap! --Raisins 07:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Equalizers with x7 damage are hacked. x7 pellets are provided by accessory and 2nd prefix "Masher". And "Equalizer" and ammo regen are provided by accessory and 2nd prefix "Equalizer". There cant be two accessories and second prefixes on the same weapon, so the game shows the last one. Sinael :This is not correct. Agreed that Masher weapons are a title and the effect is provided by an accessory, and Equalizer is also title BUT the effect is provided by a Body part. I can't confirm they aren't hacked because I haven't found one, but it's not necessarily hacked just judging from the parts, there's no conflict. --Raisins 15:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I've actually found an equalizer with a masher effect in-game not online. It was in the third DLC. The Name was EQ10 Savage Equalizer. I've found the same one in a red chest in General Knoxx single player. I know for a fact I didn't hack it as I have no idea how to hack, and I don't care enough to hack. ::Somewhere on the Gearbox forums there are covered a problem of two prefixes. Even if it IS possible to stack up on special abilities of parts that give prefixes - that is the thing hackers do. Item generator is unable to make such weapon. --Sinael :::Hackers can certainly create guns with arbitrary parts not allowed by the normal item generator. But normal weapons can have multiple parts that produce prefixes. It only displays one as there is some sort of priority order. A gun can have at least an element, material, and special prefix all at once, each of which can give a different prefix on their own. For example the gun in this image has Glorious overwriting what would be Blasting/Detonating. Please remember to sign your posts. ::: --Raisins 18:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm an un-hacked x7 Equalizer, I have one on my xbox game, unfortunately I cant take any images, Ill try to get one with my crappy cellphone to put it up here. ZylotheWolfbane ::I can also confirm a 7x. Got one in first playthrough, 7x 101 with 87 accuracy and ammo regen. :Fair enough. Between this guy, the two already here and the one reported on Talk:Dahl Anaconda, orange mashers have the benefit of the doubt from me. --Raisins 19:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: I've had 3 equalizers with a masher accessory up till now. In the case of Equalizers, the Masher accessory is allowed by the prefix Primal/Brutal/Savage. The Masher accessory is the thing under the gun, in place of an elemental effect.Anticitizen101 16:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've got an Equalizer with the Masher accessory, but it's not a Primal/Brutal/Savage: it's a Swift. It's a light Orange EQ10 Swift Equalizer, Lvl: 22; Dam: 53x7; Acc: 72.1; ROF: 1.9; +10 Ammo Regen; +52% Reload Speed. Picked it up in a red chest in the Dahl Headlands, and it rocks! It's like having a really accurate and very powerful shottie with a great ROF and quick reload, and at this stage of the game it's one of my main weapons (I've just hit New Haven in my new persona of Brick - a real change from playing Roland and Lilith). If it had a scope it would be devastating. Definitely legit, as I don't play online at all. Sorry, I've got no idea how to post a screenshot. Outbackyak 13:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Found this gun on Deal-of-the-Day at the gun vending machine in Old Haven on the X360 version. http://i45.tinypic.com/nq761y.jpg 158x7 damage. Cost 150000 or something. If it was hacked, I'd have given it a scope, better accuracy and capacity. :P 00:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm an un-hacked x7 Equalizer as well. I bought one on my PS3, I have a friend who got one on his PC as well. I'll see if I can get him to get a screenshot. --Snareclaw 03:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Just got a x7 Equalizer from Crawmerax. -James 08:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm at least three different unhacked Tediore Equalizers. Also from my experience it takes about 4-5 kills of Crawmerax for one to show up. ZoeyMithra 00:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I have gotten an equalizer every kill of crawmeraxFiresteel7 06:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) +60% reload spead, +16 ammo regen -16% damage found in new haven in silver case left of new u station with another orange weapon and a thanatos neither were as good as it Wylde bil 15:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you get more than one Tediore Equalizer?I see the effect and appearance vary,and I personally favor the Level 44 black one.I haven't gotten it,and was wondering if it's a random spawn and if it can occur various times.Also,will they only appear in the level closest to yours,or all of them? --Ecumeless 10:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can get more than one Equalizer, though I don't have pictures of them right now. I have Masher, Caustic, Incendiary, and Exploding versions all found offline in chests and off the "secret vendor" in New Haven. I can have pictures if needed, but there are so many pictures already on here, I may put them on my user page to show off :) --P.I.V.M. 00:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I collect them, currently have 4, one with a blade, a static one, one with a scope, and a regular. --SS4FireFox 06:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Crawmerax tends to drop Equalizers pretty frequently. I get one almost every time I kill him. New EQ Tediore Equalizer Sorry I don't have a pic for this, but I found in Jakobs Cove on a Chest Tankenstein a level 48 dark orange tediore revolver (Just EQ, no number) with 537 dmg, x3 incediary, 2 shot clip, some zoom (approx.3x), 1.2 RoF, 91 Acc, Unending Firepower. One the best weapons I've ever seen legit. Anyone else see this and has a pic?-- 18:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC)tzvibish I found a EQ11-A Incendiary Equalizer st New Haven vendor, level 48 6 rounds x2 fire Damage 266 Acc.:89.6 Fire rate: 1.6 +18 Ammo reg. +53% Reload spees -- 11:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ayertosco I've found a Burning Equalizer with Unending Firepower but it doesn't regen ammo! Is this a bug or what? 15:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Paulo Becker -It might not show it as regeneratiing ammo but if you test it you should find tha it does - wiki user I got one Ive got one of these with X3 electro It has very good damage (200 ish) The crazy thing is it has + 44 clip so has 50 clip. this means that it can shoot 50 bullets in 1 click and never needs to reload or never uses a single bullet. its dark orange ill get a pic sorted when available. :Modded with the Dove barrel. Enough said. --Nagamarky 12:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My Caustic Equalized This is the best Equalized I've seen yet, and I thought I'd share it with everybody. No mods, I play legit. Pure One Shot Damage Goodness Picked this one out of a vendor. Does 1180 dmg on a critical shot against Master McCloud. Me like.IMonkoii 22:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) One of the most powerful equalizer's I have found. With a damage of 340 x 7, this tops the list of revolvers, well at least for me. it has a fire rate of 1.6 and a clip size of 2, however the reload is incredibly fast it doesn't make much difference. And with a ammo regen of +22, it regnerates ammo faster then you can shoot it. There is 1 bug with it though. when its on the ground it has a lvl requirement of 60, but in the inventory the level requirement is 53. This gun is NOT modded, i got it off crawmerax with a group of 4. If someone would like to add this to the table above, please do. I dont' know how. It's really not a bug, since some of my pistols do that. I believe it has to do wtih your profineceny level. If you have a maxed pistol pro, then that should explain why. What issssss that? 19:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) My Best Equalizer Gmoneyy 22:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Very high level gun. Damage is probably augmented by the high-level 2-round clip and bad accuracy. Here's mine. (browser crashes when i try to add pics so i'm using external). http://imgur.com/RSR1S.png Anticitizen101 06:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : Augmented? I think you mean offset... Tea ache sea 04:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how this whole thing works so someone edit if necessary. Just got a 351x7 equalizer from a solo craw using +2 rare item find. 3.7x zoom, 57% reload. I can add a really crappy picture if needed. (PS3) 05:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC)MicoJive My best Equalizer to date. Found it in a red chest near the armory. It does very well against pretty much everything and can drop your average bandit in no more than 3 non critical shots. Miserywizard 18:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The best Equalizer EQ1-A caustic equalizer has anyone every found one of thes i picked one up out of a locker its a level 20 128dmg 87acc 1.6rof 6rounds x2 caustic unending firepower i cant seem to find any other info on here about it but thats what ive found EQ11 Stabilized Equalizer... I picked this little baby up in New Haven during my second playthrough as I was activating the generators during the "Power to the People" mission on the PS3 version. Model: EQ11 Stabilized Equalizer Damage: 341 Accuracy: 93.6 Fire Rate: 1.9 "Unending Firepower" +35% Fire Rate +18 Ammo Regeneration +45% Reload Speed I'm sorry I don't have a picture of it. EQ10-B Vitriolic Equalizer I'm not sure where i picked this baby up but it's done me well so far. I don't have a picture just yet. Model: EQ10-B Vitriolic Equalizer Damage: 644 Accuracy: 95.8 Fire Rate: 1.6 "Unending Firepower" +64 Reload Speed +21 Ammo Regeneration 3.2x Zoom X3 Caustic EQ Lightning Equalizer I picked up a EQ(no number) Lightning Equalizer when i was going for the "your on a boat" achievement. It was in the treasure chest w/ these stats. Level 22: 203 damage, 92.5 acc, 1.6 RoF with a x3 chance for shock damage. EQ300-B Savage Equalizer Best 6 shot equalizer? i found this off crawmerax a while back GNARLYTOASTER IS RETARDED AND FORGETS HOW TO MAKE TITLES GAH THE PAGE LAGGED OUT ON ME SO I CANT MAKE A TITLE D: Ammo Regen "along with a similar effect to the Maliwan Volcano, added elemental effects have 100% chance to proc, namely from 1x to listed proc." srslywut GnarlyToaster 01:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) This is the best one I've found. Most common orange weapon? I get at least one of these every time i kill crawmerax. Once i got three. Does anyone else get one of these every time they open a red chest with 4 revolvers? No. As common as it is, it's still a random generation. 07:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) There not as common as a crux for me. The top common one on my list is the defiler. I have 3 of these equaliser now, a detonating one with 3X explosive, a static one with a scope and 3X shock damage and a masher one. The masher is my fav, can take a level 61 crimson lance troop out in one shot. 13:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC)DragonFire 13:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if its THE MOST common legendary, but definitely high up there. I was playing my Brick Berserker build, 2nd playthrough, and i played from Fyrestone till i got to New Haven. By the time i got there i had amassed 3 Equalizers(along with a Volcano), added to the one i had in the Underdome bank from 1st playthrough. Though i did buy 2 of them, just for the hell of it.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 03:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) A caption Idea I kinda like this Idea for the Equalizer: "Got a problem? Odds against you? Call the Equalizer." It is the tag line from the American TV show of the same name called The Equalizer. Just an Idea. Please leave your Opinions or comments. 23:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :i was trying to think of something from that show. sounds good to me. good thing i didnt go with the larry niven idea i had for Protector. 00:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If no one has any objections, I will soon put this in as the caption. 21:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) My Favourite Equalizer My Favourite Equalizer 05:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Two in one chest...SWEET!!! On playthrough 2 i am in sledges safehouse. Repaired claptrap and the chest he takes me to has two in there. EQ300-B STABALIZED EQUALIZER level 40 DAM 611 ACC 88.1 FR 1.6 EQ10 DETONATING EQUALIZER level 40 DAM 401 ACC 95.1 FR 1.6 x3 EXPLOSION Masher or regular? Im playing a gunslinger Mordecai, and ive got two Equalizers; EQ1 Brutal Equalizer and EQ21 Primal Equalizer You can check the stats at the top of the page. The difference is that Brutal is an regular revolver, and Primal is a Masher revolver. Brutal comes with an aperture sight, and Primal features the small scope. Both are very good, and i like them especially because i havent came across a Gunslinger mod with an ammo regen feature yet. So, which one would be better? Brutal or Primal?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 19:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It is a personal choice. I personnally love mashers over normal revolvers in most cases( exceptions being the Defiler and Aries as they only come normal). 21:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) eq-b swift equalizer Mena43 (talk) 22:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) has anyone ever found the.....EQ-B SWIFT EQAULIZER?...i got it but it is wayyyy above my level. Okuyasidiot (talk) 22:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC)I got a masher equalizer.